theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creed
The Creed was a professional wrestling stable compromised of Jake Anderson and Bobby Roode along with Taryn Terrell and Madison Rayne who currently perform for the WWE on their Raw brand. They originally formed as a tag team on June 29, 2015 before becoming a stable in August 2015 with the addition of Rayne. Their tag team name is a reference to and a play off of the criticially acclaimed Assassin's Creed video game franchise developed by the French video game developing company Ubisoft. Both men have admitted to being fans of the franchise with Anderson having played every game in the main series' so far. The tag team started out with Roode and Anderson being rivals before the two men joined forces after Anderson proposed that the two form a team after both men aired their grievances towards how they were being treated by both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and vowing to either get rid of them or prove them wrong and put an end to their stable The Corporate Structure. They also vowed to work together as a team and capture the WWE Tag Team Championships before taking over the company by winning and holding every single active championship simultaneously and sticking it to both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. The stable disbanded in September 2015 after Roode was released from his contract and Anderson focusing on his singles career as well as his on-going feud with John Cena. History On the June 1, 2015 episode of Raw, Roode defeated Anderson to win the WWE European Championship only to lose it a week later to Anderson's then bodyguard Big Show. After Anderson ended his alliance with Big Show he defeated him to regain the European Championship. Anderson and Roode first teamed together on the June 15, 2015 episode of Raw along with Taryn where they lost to Layla, Wade Barrett & Magnus due to Roode and Anderson not getting along and having trouble working together. Feud against the Authority and split (2015) On the June 29, 2015 episode of Raw the two formed an official alliance, along with Taryn Terrell acting as their valet as they later dubbed themselves The Creed while also announcing their intentions for the WWE Tag Team Championships. The following day on social media, RAW General Manager Brie Bella announced that The Creed would face Chris Sabin & Paul London collectively known as The High Flyers at Unforgiven. A week later on the July 6, 2015 episode of Raw both Roode and Anderson interrupted The British Alliance's championship celebration as the two teams exchanged insults before Anderson challenged them to a fight only for Barrett and Magnus to exit the ring. That same night Roode defeated Jeff Hardy while Anderson defeated Chris Sabin to retain his European Championship. Brief reunion (2016) On the January 18, 2016 episode of Raw, Anderson and Roode briefly reunited in a tag team match defeating John Cena and Wade Barrett. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''Live by the Creed'' (Powerbomb (Roode) / Double knee backbreaker (Anderson) combination) **Fireman's carry (Roode) / Diving neckbreaker (Anderson) combination *'Double team signature moves' **Assisted swinging side slam **Bearhug hold (Roode) / Superman punch (Anderson) combination **Catapult by Roode into a DDT by Anderson **Double suplex **Scoop slam by Roode followed by elbow drops from both Roode and Anderson **Spinning spinebuster (Roode) and double knee backbreaker (Anderson) combination **Wheelbarrow facebuster (Roode) and double knee facebreaker (Anderson) combination *'Jake Anderson's finishing moves' **''Lethal Injection'' (Running stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) – 2015–present **''Kiss from a Rose'' (Armlock legsweep reverse STO) – 2014–present **''Paralyzer'' (Brainbuster), sometimes onto the ring apron – 2014–present *'Bobby Roode's finishing moves' **''Roode Bomb'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker slam) – 2013–present **Arm trap crossface – 2011–present *'Taryn Terrell's finishing moves' **''Taryn Cutter'' (Running cutter) *'Madison Rayne's finishing moves' **''Rayne Check'' (Guillotine drop) **''Rayne Drop'' (Inverted overdrive) *'Entrance themes' **"Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin (2015) **"Decay" by Sevendust (2015) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE European Championship (1 time) – Anderson